All sparks eventually die out
by kyuubigunslinger14
Summary: Jo and Meg. In love with each other but as i happened to experience the sparks of love eventually die out. Will Jo's sparks of love for Meg go on forever or will she abandon her feeling because of Meg's choices in love?
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Hello there!! It's been a while but here's my new story I will try to type them up as fast as I can. I have all the chapters I have just been very lazy. Sumimasen!!**

**I was actually pretty sad when I thought of this idea for a story 'cause me and my girl we're having an argument but we're getting better. The name of this story is there for a reason but ill explain later in the ending -smiles- ill get started on my story now. Enjoy!**

**Pls review I'd love some feedback tell me what you think**

_**(thoughts or flashbacks)**_

**'Thoughts'**

"**Dialogue of course"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own burst angel but I will soon own Jo's suit hooray for cosplay!!**

Darkness loomed over Tokyo one night. Silver hair flowed through the wind. It was her the silver haired gunslinger, sitting atop the massive trailer. Her arms were crossed behind her head as she lay back watching the stars. The small tv she fancied was with her of course. It's lights blared through the darkness. Like any other day, the gunslinger was watching her horror movies. In particular she wasn't watching the movie, not necessarily ignoring it either. Every now and then it she'd gaze back and forth from the sky to the tv. It was the basic scary flick. A woman gets capture, the hero goes to save her, they both get mutilated by creepy monster(that wasn't to tough, she knew she could kill it) so on and so forth.

She watched the stars all night. Now, the gunslinger was always so quiet. She had to be thinking of something but for the past couple weeks in particular was special. Unfortunately not in a good way. The silver haired warrior thought of Meg but also 'Him'. At first it didn't make much sense but now everything is clear to her. How Meg truly feels.

--

_'It's been him all along. Ever since we started rebuilding Tokyo. Ever since Rapt was taken down everything has changed. Especially Meg. When I crawled out of the remains of the buildings with Sei to my side, she was happy to tears, but of course she had to slap me. Something about me leaving her on the shore. I didn't want her to get hurt. She knows I care. After we all got together Sei brought in this kid. We didn't need him but Meg. She wanted him to stay. I understand why now, how I wish I didn't though.'_

--

The gunslinger grit her teeth and jumped down holding the tv in her hand. It had gotten pretty late so she decided it was time to get some sleep. As soon as she opened the door she entered only to see that boy in front of her reaching for the door knob. He took a step back nervously as Jo set her tv down. She looked up at him angry making him take another step back. He turned and started walking away. The silver haired girl growled and grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back. He screamed but the girl just scoffed holding him up higher.

"What do you want?"

Her words were full of malice. The boy shivered flailing his arms up and down trying to break free.

"I-I was j-just about to leave."

"Then leave!!"

Her anger rose and she flung him towards the door. He slammed against it struggling to get up.

"Get moving!!!"

She rose her fist aiming for the boys face.

"Todd!!!"

Jo froze in place completely all her anger slipped away. That oh so familiar voice tamed the beast in Jo that was made for fighting. Her face lit up a bit and she turned to see where the voice came from only to be slapped back in the same direction she started in.

"Todd are you okay?"

The boy nodded and the red head helped him up and out the door. The gunslinger stayed in the same position. Face reddening from the inflicted strike. The red head turned glaring at the gunslinger. She looked at her with the same malevolence the gunslinger had for the boy earlier.

"Jo what the hell is your problem!?"

The gunslinger stood there rubbing her cheek astonished.

"Jo answer me!!"

The red head screamed at her but the gunslinger couldn't reply. She was at loss for words.

"It's always like this!!"

Meg began to cry. She grabbed on to the other girls jacket.

"Talk to me Jo!! Tell me why you're like this!!"

The gunslinger looked into her eyes only to see pools of water overflowing.

--

_'It hurts. I've been hit by cars, shot by guns, attacked by robots, basically everything but this hurts much more. I've had enough. Meg knows I'm not human I don't understand much. She should know after all, it's all because of her. All I know is that the stupid kid she brings home every night is talking her away from me. I've had enough.'_

--

The gunslinger snapped out of her gaze to the tugging on her neck. The red head was still pulling trying to get her attention. Jo would have never guessed that her eyes of malice would be staring into the red haired girl with nothing but anger. She grabbed on to the crying girls hands and pulled her in closer. She felt her breath against her face and she grit her teeth.

"You should know Meg because you know I don't understand much. I've protected you with my life never asking for a thank you in return. I guess that's never meant anything to you."

Blue eyes stared at how tightly she grit her teeth. She saw all the anger in the crimson eyes but also tears pooling slightly. Meg saw more than anger, she saw her feelings of sadness, abandonment, hurt, guilt, but most of all. Tears.

--

_'This is all my fault. The day Sei brought Todd back with her. I don't know. She said that he was going to fill in for a bit while Leo was healing, but I wanted him to stay longer. I can't believe how ignorant I was to Jo's feelings. I thought that she didn't want love. Not the way I wanted to love her. She was always fighting. I wanted her to keep fighting. The closer I got to Todd the farther away I got from Jo. It's been about 3 months since then. All we do now is fight. I don't want to fight, not with Jo. Could it be that she's jealous? No. She's heart broken. She's always loved me but all I did was break her heart. But Todd. His silver eyes and crimson hair gave off the same feel Jo did. Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt. Now I'm pretty sure she hates me._

--

Jo looked at her blue eyes, still angry, she pushed the red head aside and headed out the door.

"J-Jo? Where are you going?"

"Any where but here."

She slammed the door behind her. The red head looked away feeling the pain set in. The gunslinger jumped down the steps and landed hard cracking the floor underneath her. She stumbled a little but stood up straight looking at the trailer. Meg, who was still inside, looked out the window and saw the gunslinger looking dead straight at her. Their eyes met.

--

_'Since the first day I met Todd I started thinking about the possibilities of Jo and I getting together but I just couldn't piece it together. She was all over her and all I did was slow her down. I never thought I'd see the day when I realize that Jo loves me like I did. Well, like I do. Todd is a lot like Jo though. Could it be that I'm only with Todd because he makes up for what I want from Jo? Ever since I got with him all we do is stay together while all Jo and I do is fight. She won't even let me fight along side her. She always leaves by herself to do the jobs without telling me, but that's my fault too. I'm always with Todd. I've been ignoring her this whole time. Oh Jo please forgive me!'_

--

Sapphire met crimson red. Sapphire tears and crimson anger. The gunslinger tasted blood from how hard she bit her lip. She licked her lips turning away breaking the gaze. She walked away heading behind the trailer. Meg turned as well heading for the bathroom intending to shower. She didn't know what to do for the heart broken gunslinger.

--

"_Jo."_

_The gunslinger turned to see the older woman standing behind her. She walked a bit closer and smiled gently._

"_What is it Sei?"_

_The gunslinger answered a bit coldly._

"_I had Leo set up this training program for you."_

"_Why would I need that?"_

"_To train of course. It's a good set of enemies."_

"_And a waste of time."_

"_In time you'll want some target practice. You never know."_

"_I'll consider it."_

_The gunslinger walked away heading to a noodle shop for some yakisoba. Sei stood by the trailer worried a bit. Leo then walked in wiping sweat off his cheek. He held a wrench in his other hand and he let his arm fall back down to his side._

"_There Sei. I still don't understand why you want me to build this. You know Jo won't waste her ammo on mindless cybots."_

"_I know but I'm leaving in a week or so. Considering the situation between Meg and Jo, she will eventually get reckless and I'd rather her fight outside with the cybots and not inside the trailer."_

"_What happened between those two? I thought they were madly and utterly in love with each other."_

"_I thought that too but Meg took an interest in Todd and it's hurting Jo. She'll get jealous and so when that happens she can take her anger out on the cybots you built."_

"_Wouldn't she just shoot the kid?"_

"_Thats why I'm taking away her guns before I leave."_

"_Good plan."_

--

Jo walked around back remembering the conversation she had with the older woman about a week ago. She turned now at the rear end of the trailer, looking for some kind of switch or lever or buttons. She spotted a few and pressed a couple hoping she got it right. Her anger was still welling up. Moments passed and her anger was still growing. The thought of the boy just pissed her off completely. The gunslinger looked up at the trailer wondering if a hatch would open to let out the cybots but she turned quickly and saw a fist punch through the ground.

The gunslinger smirked still gritting her teeth still. The way the cybots came out from the ground like zombies made her take a liking to it already. She clenched her fist and punched straight through the head of the first cybot. Expecting it to fall, Jo pulled her arm out but only to have it held on to in a death grip. They cybot held her arm and more came from the sides. She lifted her feet off the floor and kicked away but more piled on her. She screamed and threw them off.

The gunslinger fought for many reasons. Because it was her job, because it was fun, but mostly because of Meg. She fought simply for Meg. Anything that could be a threat to Meg in the future had to be killed. It had been about 3 months since they fought together on a job. Jo didn't even bother telling Meg they had a job anymore. It wasn't her fault though. Every time she'd go and get Meg she was always with the kid. It hurt having to walk into their old room only to see them together. The gunslinger refuses to even go into the room. She wanted to keep away from Meg but in reality she needed her more than anything. She really wanted to take her back but she couldn't and on top of that, she couldn't just quit and leave Sei.

At least not without Meg.

--

"_Amy!!"_

_The little girl turned from the laptop she had on the table only to see Jo behind her agitated._

"_Wheres Sei?"_

"_Jo she left awhile ago?"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_She needs to talk with her grandfather. Rebuilding Tokyo isn't free."_

_The silver haired warrior growled._

"_Then call her. I need to talk to her."_

"_Go bug Meg and Todd."_

_The gunslinger's shoulders loosened a bit._

"_Three's a crowd."_

_Amy turned around astonished at the fact that there was emotion in her voice. She saw Jo looking down and her lips, that were always in some sort of blank form, were at that moment lowered at the edges forming a frown._

"_Oh I get it now. You're heart broken aren't you?"_

"_Just call Sei!!"_

"_What is it Jo?"_

_The gunslinger's anger left when she heard the familiar voice of their leader. Her face was on the laptop screen._

"_Make it quick I have to get back to my grandfather."_

"_Sei, I want my guns back, a different room, Meg out, and that wimp too."_

"_First of all, no you can't have your guns back. Your current room is perfectly fine, and lastly. Give me a sufficient reason why they should be fired."_

_The gunslinger cringed and looked away._

"_How about you and Meg talk this out?"_

_Sei smiled. Her tone was stern but somehow cheerful._

"_I can't do my job without my guns."_

"_That's why you're currently on vacation."_

"_Then I quit."_

"_And you'll leave without Meg?"_

_Jo opened her mouth only to close it again._

"_Jo I'll be serious. She's basically the only reason you're here. The only reason you keep on living. If you want her then take her Jo, or at least wait till she comes back to you."_

_The gunslinger walked away slamming the door behind her._

"_Jeez. She makes me call you just so she can walk out."_

"_She's seems much lonelier now. Have they even talked?"_

"_If you want to count Meg yelling at Jo and Jo walking away from Meg then yes. All the time."_

_Sei sighed a bit annoyed._

"_Maybe it was a mistake bringing in Todd."_

"_All Jo can do is wait for Meg."_

"_But how long do you think she would wait?"_

**

* * *

There you have it!! chapter 1 :3 I am actually very proud.**

**I'm going to work really hard to type up my story and I will so yeah!!  
**

**Thanks for reading another one of my stories!!**

**It's much appreciated. **


	2. Break ups and Make ups

Ok i'm going to start typing this. I kinda like this story it seems pretty good but the ending is pretty weak. I'm going to need to fix that. Pls read and Review it motivates me loads ^^

Now on to the story!!

_(Italics means thoughts or flashbacks)_

'thoughts'

"Dialoge"

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own Burst Angel if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics if anything I would be working on season 2 of Burst Angel.

Meg walked out of the bathroom wearing a white towel and she heard the ruckus from outside and yells from the gunslinger.

"Jo!!"

Meg ran to her room and grabbed a baseball bat then headed out the door. Once she got outside she jumped down and hit the ground running. The noises were coming from the back of the trailer. She saw cybots running torwards there as well. She followed them anxiously searching for the gunslinger.

The gunslinger fought off all the rest of the remaining cybots swinging one in her hand like some kind of weapon. Once the rest were gone she threw the broken cybot to the ground then punched straight through the head of it. Not stopping there, she sat upon the cybot punching it several times. The purple feather mark glowed along her right arm.

"I-I'm sorry Meg!!"

Jo screamed at the cybot never parting her eyes from the it.

"Why couldn't I just tell you?!"

**punch punch**

"Why couldn't come out of my shell?!"

**punch punch punch**

The red head stood behind the cornor of the trailer watching the gunslinger punch the cybot. Tears swelled up in her eyes as the gunslinger screamed out her long bottled up pain.

"Why couldn't I just tell you that I.."

**punch groan punch**

"That I.."

She punched through the armor now punching the floor. The red head couldn't take it. She ran out from behind the corner and to the gunslinger.

"That I love...:

**punch punch punch punch**

The gunslinger screamed one more time surely breaking her knuckles.

"That I...That I love you!!!"

She pulled her arm back further aiming for one last punch then shortly afterwards threw her arm forward a single tear running down her face.

"Meg!!"

The gunslinger cringed in pain knowing her last hit would hurt but surprisingly it didn't. Her arm was held back by two pale arms of the red head she certainly loved.

"No don't Jo!! please!!"

The red head held on to her arm tightly sobbing into the gunslinger's shoulder.

_'M-Meg?'_

"W-What's wrong Meg?"

The gunslinger looked down to her pumped fists that were bleeding, broken, and bruised. Her gloves were torn as well. She let go of her fist and winced in pain.

"J-Jo we h-have to go inside please..."

The red head managed to finally speak between her sobs and dragged the gunslinger away from the bloody mess and up the steps to the kitchen table. The red head wiped her tears away and stared at the gunslinger. She held on tightly if anything tighter and watched the gunslinger tense up from the pain setting in.

"I'll make the bleeding stop please stay here Jo.."

The gunslinger simply nodded with a worried expression on her face not much different from her basic blank expression she wore.

_'I wonder if Meg heard me? Just how long was she standing there?'_

The gunslinger sighed and took off her gloves slowly. The red head was in her room looking for the first aid kit and some bandages for her gunslinger's fists. She walked out and gasped.

"Jo!!"

The gunslinger turned away from her fist which she had been licking to get some of the blood off. She noticed that the red head was in nothing but a white towel.

"Don't do that Jo!! You'll get sick!!"

The gunslinger wasn't paying attention she was lost in the red head's pale body.

'she must've been showering. Maybe I need a shower, but I don't really want to'

Her eyes were focused on the damp towel and her wet long hair as the red head walked torwards the table. She licked her hand once more only to have it snatched away from her.

"Bad Jo."

'_what am I? Some kind of dog?'_

The gunslinger smiled inwardly at the worried red head.

"Please stay still Jo."

The gunslinger nodded and looked up at her. She placed both of her hands in front of the red head.

_'Why is she helping me?'_

"Jo. Why were you destroying those cybots?"

"Leo's new invention. Some kind of training thing."

"To train not break your hands by mindlessly punching the floor."

"I had my reasons."

Meg remembered that Jo confessed her love for her just a few moments finished wiping off the blood and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide.

"This my sting Jo."

The gunslinger was lost in daze she hadn't had in a long time. She watched the red head as much as she could. She didn't understand the concept of humans but she understood enough to know that she loved Meg.

–

"_Sei. Can I talk to you?"_

_Jo knocked once more on the older woman's door then it opened slowly revealing the woman wearing a light purple silk night gown. Her hair was down and in a slight mess not enough to notice but to a point. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the silver haired girl in front of her._

"_Jo? It's 2 in the morning please tell me this is important."_

"_It is."_

_Sei motioned her to come in as she walked in herself and took a seat by her cluttered desk. She crossed her legs completely up and looking at a Jo amazed by the swords and scrolls in the older woman's room._

"_Well Jo."_

"_Oh yeah that's right. It's Meg. She's not around me anymore."_

"_Yes I have noticed that. What's the problem though?"_

_There was a hint of worry in Sei's voice. Jo seemed to be struggling how to explain her problem to Sei so she leaned in closer trying to understand._

"_It's just. I feel. No it's that there's this pain and it's making me feel very strange."_

"_What do you mean by strange?"_

_The gunslinger scratched the back of her neck._

"_It's bothering me and it hurts."_

_She pointed to the left side of her chest._

"_right here the most especially when I think of Meg. And when I see that kid I get really angry. Just talking about him is making me angry."_

_Sei glanced over to where Jo was pointing and was now clutching onto tighter to the red jacket as she spoke._

"_it distracts me when I fight so If we can get Amy to fix me or a doctor I think I can go back to fighting right."_

_Sei looked at Jo frowning slightly._

"_oh Jo. I'm afraid Amy can't do anything nor a doctor. What you're feeling is an emotion of hate and love."_

_The gunslinger tilted her head a bit wondering what she meant by love and hate._

"_In any case this kind of problem will resolve itself based on your actions. I know you detest Todd because he's with Meg but you need to be reasonable. I'm going to leave soon and I don't want to come back to the trailer destroyed. And for the love of god if you're really going to be unreasonably don't just walk away call a damn ambulance to atleast pick up his body."_

_The gunslinger looked at Sei slightly shocked._

"_No I'm not saying that I approve of you fighting him but I can't stop you. I understand that you want Meg back but you have to consider her feelings as well. What if she's happy being with Todd?"_

_The gunslinger flinched at the last words and looked away. Her heart broke a little and she turned torwards the door._

"_Thank you Sei..."_

_The gunslinger's voice changed into some kind of monotone voice. The older woman knew what she had said hurt her but it was the truth._

"_No problem Jo.."_

_She felt slightly guilty as the gunslinger slowly closed the door behind her._

–

"There."

Jo shook her head breaking away from a not to distant memory of a talk she had with Sei. She looked down at her palms that were now bandaged. She looked back up at Meg.

"You're bruised up pretty good. You broke two knuckles."

She flexed her fingers and jumped at the pain.

"hurt's huh? You really are an idiot Jo."

Meg looked at Jo a tad annoyed.

"Don't move your hands so much."

The gunslinger stopped listening a while ago. Her eyes looked at the towel and then went up to her neck. She lifted her cold hands and ran her fingers on her neck.

"J-Jo?"

She led her fingers down to the towel and tugged on it.

"Did you just shower?"

Meg blushed pulling her hand away.

"Yes and I need this towel so don't pull."

Jo smiled slightly and Meg blushed a bit more causing her face to turn red. Jo blinked watching Meg's face turn redder.

"Meg are you okay?"

The redhead nodded quickly.

"Yup all good"

Jo put a hand to her face.

"But you're a bit warm."

The gunslinger leaned in closer putting her forehead to her's.

"You shouldn't be going outside in a towel."

"I thought you were in trouble Jo."

"You know I'm stronger than that Meg."

Meg bit her own lip staring deeply into the gunslinger's crimson red eyes. Her dreamy red eyes staring back at her wide saphire eyes. The red head blushed a little more at the closeness of each other's faces. She tugged on Jo's hair making her shift a bit lower.

"That hurts a little Meg."

The red head sat up and mustered all the courage she had and pushed her lips against the gunslinger's. Jo's eyes widened as Meg pulled her in closer wrapping her arms around her neck. The gunslinger didn't know how to react. Meg's lips brushed over her own softly. Her lips were warm and moist. A bit too warm for the gunslinger. She stood there perfectly still letting the red head kiss her. Blood rushed to her head making her feel flustered. She decided to pull away even though the warmth of the red head felt so good. Jo had people kiss before in her horror movies(shortly dying afterwards though) but in her movie it was because of a proclamtion of love between each other. Jo knew she loved Meg, but Meg loved Todd. The gunslinger felt hurt and she put her hands on the red heads slim waist. Before she could start pushing her away, she felt the red head's tongue brushing against her lips.

The gunslinger's mind went in overdrive and gave into total compliance. She opened her mouth slightly letting the red head in. Without hesitating for a second she roughly let herself in rubbing her tongue against the gunslinger's. At that moment nothing mattered. Instead of pushing away the gunsliger pulled her in closer causing the red head to blush.

Without a doubt Meg loved Jo more than anything. She always did but she never thought that Jo would love her the same way. She knew that at that moment she was kissing Jo and not Todd. As a matter a fact she had never kissed Todd at all let alone close to her. They were together but she couldn't stand the fact of being with someone when she loved someone else. It was always Jo this Jo that, but at this moment it was Jo. Her Jo

_'It has a nice ring to it...My Jo'_

She deepened the kiss and pulled on Jo's hair sending a fire through the gunslinger's body. Jo had never kissed anyone before but somehow managed by akwardly moving Meg's chin a bit to postion herself better. Of course Meg was the only person she ever let close to her. She alone broke all of her barriers and came so close that when they weren't together it felt strange. When they would always be together Meg would plant simple kisses on her gunslinger's cheek. Jo never tried to do so because of how flustered she would get just thinking about it. In her own way, Meg was a bit stronger. Meg was her first kiss and she was glad because she wouldn't want it any other way.

The red head decided to get rougher and bit the gunslinger's lip making Jo claw herself onto the white towel. It made her want Meg more and more. The gunslinger had been deprived of her Meg for so long and she wanted all of that time back. The lonliness in her heart started fading away. She didn't want to let go of Meg afraid that she would leave. She pulled herself in closer, running her fingers at the nape of her neck.

Her hands were in pain but she didn't seem to mind. Meg shivered when Jo's cold fingers touched the back of her neck. The gunslinger pulled her closer to her. She wanted her closer and closer but she couldn't find anyway to get any closer. The gunslinger pulled tighter making the towel slip off a bit but not enough to make Meg notice. The red head broke the kiss and kissed the gunslinger's neck making Jo arch her head back a little. The feeling was too much the gunslinger started swooning becoming light headed. She let go of grip on the towel making it fall off completely and onto the ground. Meg backed away blushing wide eyed and scrambling on the floor for her towel. Jo looked at Meg in her naked glory and looked away, blushing more than enough to notice. She lifted her fingers to her lips, mouth slightly open.

"s-sorry Jo."

The red head put her towel back laughing nervously. Then soon enough the door slammed wide open causing both girls to look up in shock.

"c'moooonn Kyohei I'm huuuungry!!"

Amy entered through the door pushing Kyohei infront of her. The groceries and gadgets of sorts that Amy "had" to have soon met the floor when both kids saw the "merciless angel of death" blushing and astonished. Not only that but the red head in nothing but a towel.

"......."

"......."

Kyohei quickly picked up the bags and walked hastily to the kitchen afraid to get hurt. Amy simply danced around the two who were both blushing.

"loook!! look!!! Someone got luuucky!!"

She laughed and ran to the bags full of gadgets.

"Wait till Sei hears about this."

She smirked and looked at Meg. The red head blushed even more and dragged Jo away by her arm.

"Don't you dare say a thing you brat!!"

She slammed the door behind them and led Jo to the bed were she sat down and Meg leaned her head on the door mumbling something like "that tech brat..." Jo stood up thinking Meg was in pain of some sort and walked over to her.

"Meg are you alright?"

Just as she was about to set her arms on the red head's shoulders the door swung right open making the red head slam against the wall behind it.

"Hey love birds. I don't wanna intruuude on your hmm how can I put it.. oh yeah. "Aduult time" but Kyohei wants to know if egg noodles is fine."

The gunslinger regained her evil gaze and glared at the smaller girl.

"I-I'll take that as a yes."

She quickly slammed the door leaving the girls alone. Jo walked closer to Meg as she slid down from the wall groaning.

"Oww.."

She sat on the floor head spinning from the hit. Jo sat down in front of her smiling a bit. Meg noticed Jo in front of her and smiled too.

"That must've hurt."

"Oh believe me, it did."

The red head rubbed her forehead. Jo then looked down and saw the towel riding up. Just as she was about to say something Meg quickly pulled her legs together.

"Jo you perv!"

The gunslinger gave a confused look at the girl as she stood up to walk to the conjoined bathroom in their room. The gunslinger shrugged it off and stood up and laid on the bed.

Minutes later the red head came out wearing a white tank top that barely covered her like her usual yellow shirt and a pair of black short shorts.

"Come here for a minute yeah Jo?"

The gunslinger walked over and saw the bath tub full of warm water and some bubbles.

"I can't shower. I'll have to take off the bandaging."

"I'll just wrap you up again then."

"But I can't move my hands around too much."

"Then I'll help you out."

The gunslinger sighed and turned around.

"C'mon Jo you reek of death. You really need this shower. You'll feel better."

The red head pulled on her scarf and pulled her back into her arms.

"You don't want to shower do you?"

"No."

The red head laughed at the gunslinger's bluntness and began to unzip her jacket.

"Well you have to so just stay still I'll take off your clothes for you and help you in the tub."

After 10 grueling minutes the red head was still not done.

_'easier said than done.'_

The red head cried inwardly struggling with the gunslinger's underwear. She looked up at the gunslinger who was blushing a little but still with her same expression. The gunslinger didn't even bother trying to cover herself. Not only because she couldn't lift her hands but because it was Meg. Since the beginning Jo trusted Meg completely and never felt any kind of akwardness around her. Meg on the other hand, had trouble having to look up at Jo half nude.

"A-Almost done Jo"

She laughed silently and quickly pulled her undies off and pushed her into the tub eyes closed. Jo laid in the tub letting Meg scrub her head gently. Minutes passed with nothing but silence. After about 3 months of not talking it became hard for them to strike a conversation with each other. Meg opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and sighed. She knew that she had broken the gunslinger's heart but even so the gunslinger stilled loved her very much. She had stayed loyal to her but herself on the other hand betrayed her. She felt awfully guilty because of it.

Jo looked up at Meg who stopped scrubbing her head.

"Meg?"

The gunslinger felt pressure on her back from non other than Meg leaning on her. Her arms wrapped themselves around the gunslinger's neck holding her tightly. Jo was confused but enjoyed every moment of it. She knew that the red head wouldn't hold her with such care if she didn't really love her. That made her happy and that was all she needed.

"Jo."

The read head got the gunslinger's attention.

"I'm sorry."

_'She's apologizing to me?'_

The gunslinger sat in the water perfectly still afraid that the red head would let go. She wanted to hold on to the girl's arms so she lifted hers to hold on to hers but was stopped by the red head herself who intertwinded her fingers with hers.

"I'm a selfish fool."

Jo looked at the spaces between her fingers that were currently occupied by Meg's fingers.

"I really do love you."

"Then why are you with that boy?"

Jo remained her temper at a calm point so she would lose it and get angry. The red head felt a twinge in her heart.

"I thought you loved me Meg."

Jo's tone became softer and gentler. The red head tightened her grip on the gunslinger.

"I wanted you to keep fighting. You wanted to keep fighting. I have always loved you ever since I met you Jo. Do you remember the first time we met?"

Jo stood silent.

"I figured as much."

The gunslinger smiled a bit and the red head laughed slightly.

"You saved me before Jo. That day when we met it was trouble after trouble but everytime there was trouble you would save me. You were just simply amazing how you destroyed that chick who turned into that monster thing."

Jo's smile turned into a smirk.

"So you do remember. Well do you remember what happened after when the kids went to live with Sam? Well when you asked me why I didn't go with them I told you it's because he would take care of them better."

"Yeah I remember but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there. The real reason I didn't go was because I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay with you. I loved you since then Jo."

Jo closed her eyes taking in Meg's aroma.

--

_'Meg always loved me. Just like I did, but that boy. No, he's no problem now. Sei was right if I wanted Meg then I had to take her or wait for her to come to me. She did and now I'm taking her as mine and that kid can't have her back.'_

–

Jo was in deep thought and she latched on to Meg's hands tighter. The red head noticed and she looked at Jo.

"I forgive you Meg."

Meg blinked leaning down closer making the gunslinger push deeper into the water. She moved her head to the side of the gunslinger's.

"I said I forgive you. I don't understand much but I know enough to know that you love me."

The red head blushed stammering.

"And I love you too."

–

_'She does love me. All we used to do is fight but to think that at this moment she's holding on to me with no feelings but love. I guess I never really loved Todd I just loved the fact that he loved me like I wanted Jo to love me. I don't ever want to leave her side. I belong to Jo and she belongs to me.'_

–

The gunslinger nervously kissed the red head on the cheek making the red head blush some more. Jo put her head back in the water smiling slightly. The red head let go of one of Jo's hands and lifted it to her cheek.

"Y-You kissed me?"

"I wanted to."

The gunslinger answered ever so bluntly dipping her whole head in the water then rising back up. Meg let go and washed off the rest of the soap.

"I'll get you a towel."

Meg smiled and Jo nodded. She noticed the gunslinger's cheek lift slightly. She knew she had been smiling as well. There was a towel in their closet so she headed into the room torwards the closet. A smile that stayed plastered on her face soon dissapeared when she met the familiar silver eyes of Todd.

Yes I'm evil. I soo left you guys with a cliff hanger. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter i'll start typing soon though but that's it for today. I'm off to read some KonoSetsu.

Review? C'mooon I won't bite :D

ok wait that didn't come out right how bout this?

It'll make me a happy camper, so go on and make this kid a happy camper


	3. A call to Sei

**Hey there sorry for the long update but yea I ended up getting a bit grounded. Sumimasen!! I know I'm very evil for leaving a cliffhanger but I'm glad those who are reading are pushing me to finish this thing up. To you guys ok?!?**

**now on to the story!!  
(but first)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: no I don't own burst angel but soon enough no actually I probably still I won't own it...don't rub it in ;_;**

The red head stood there stunned. She held the towel in her hand wondering how long Todd had been standing there.

"Hey Meg"

His voice broke the silence between them, startling the red head.

"H-Hey Todd. When did you get here?"

He smiled at the red head softly and the red head smiled slightly.

"Just a little while ago. I forgot to give you your keys back."

He walked closer to her handing her the keys. She took the keys and clutched the towel in her hands remembering that Jo was still in the shower. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She pushed him away and laughed nervously.

"Oh Todd. You didn't have to so that."

"It's fine love. Really."

He smiled again and spooned the girl. He sat on the bed still holding her tightly.

"Did you just shower?"

"Y-Yea."

He ran his fingers through her back noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I noticed that you're ready for bed."

He smirked slightly and pulled on the hem of her shirt. She flinched and she grabbed his hands stopping him from going any further.

"No Todd."

The older boy sighed and let go of the girl.

"We're still going tomorrow on our date right? You did promise me love."

The red head mentally cursed at herself for forgetting. Maybe a few days ago she was thrilled about going but now going on a date with him was the last thing she wanted.

"Yeah yeah."

She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"If that thing ain't around."

_'What?'_

"You know that violent freak that lives here. God I don't understand how you used to put up with her. She's just a monster. A freak."

The boy laughed to himself silently. The red head on the other hand was heart broken. It hurt her to hear people call Jo some kind of thing just because of the way she is.

_'Who the hell does he think he is?He doesn't know Jo. He doesn't know how kind and what a great person she is. He has no right to be talking about her like that.'_

"Todd."

The red head spoke in a stern tone getting the silver eyed boy's attention.

"You're going to have to leave then. **Jo**__is here so I suggest you leave before she sees you again and attacks you."

The boy quickly stood up and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow then okay?"

The boy leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Meg's soft fingers. She shook her head in disagreement to his kiss. Todd, on the other hand, just pulled the fingers away and leaned closer.

"Todd. I said no."

He shrugged and gave into the red head's decision. He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. The red head put her hand on her cheek then wiped off his kiss. She then blushed remembering that the gunslinger kissed her as well....the gunslinger...

_'JO!!'_

Meg quickly rushed into the bathroom to see that Jo was still in the tub. The disappointment in her eyes stared through Meg.

"Umm here Jo. A towel."

The red head reached her hand out to help the gunslinger but she pushed her hand away and got up on her own taking the towel.

"Thanks."

She replied coldly to the red head and wrapped the towel around herself. She stood in silence in front of the other girl for about a couple minutes. The steam around them covered the obvious frown on the gunslinger's face.

"So I hear you have to go out tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah. With...Todd."

The red head hesitantly spoke up, afraid of her own voice.

"Be careful."

The gunslinger walked back to the room changing into a new pair of underwear and a loose T-shirt. The red head walked in slowly watching the gunslinger struggle with putting on her shirt.

"Here let me help."

Embarrassed, the gunslinger stubbornly moved away from the red head.

"I can do it myself."

She murmured lightly from under her breath causing the red head to smile and help out the gunslinger into her shirt. The red head smiled at the gunslinger a bit worried. Jo looked back at her with her signature blank face. The red head smiled wider making the gunslinger blush a bit and turn away. They both laid on the bed, the red head rested her head on the gunslinger's chest.

"Why do you have to go Meg? Don't you want to stay with me?"

The gunslinger whispered to her chesty red head in a childish tone that seemed unbelievably unreal because it was the strong, fierce less gunslinger and to top it off she had given slight puppy eyes to weigh the guilt on heavier. This caused the red head to awww~ and wrap her arms tightly around the gunslinger.

"I'm sorry Jo. It's just that I had promised him awhile ago that we would go. I can't just push him aside and say that I just don't want to go anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll hurt him and I don't want to hurt him."

The gunslinger pulled away and stood up heading for the door.

"But you'd easily hurt me? For what? For his sake?"

She walked out not caring what the red head's answer was. She knew she couldn't answer anyway.

Jo looked back once more only to see the sad eyes of Meg meet her own. In return the gunslinger tore her away from the red head and shut the door behind her.

She looked down at her fists that had healed a bit because of the medicine and ointment Meg used. The bruised went up to her fists and the scratches went up her forearms. She had really taken it a tad to far.

_'I'll be fine by the morning.'_

The gunslinger sighed and over head Amy and Kyohei talking.

"I still don't think you should tell Sei."

"Oh Kyohei you're such a wimp. She just has to know c'mon."

The little girl typed in her laptop as fast as she could. The nervous looking teen sighed looking as nervous as always. He remained quiet trying not to get involved.

"Hello?"

The face of their leader appeared on the bunny laptop screen.

"Seiiii~"

Amy smiled at the older woman that answered her call.

"I missed you Seii. Please hurry home soon. I don't wanna sleep alone anymore"

The older woman blushed a little.

"A-Amy. D-Don't say it so l-loud."

Sei looked at Kyohei who was smiling a bit blushing very faintly at what the younger girl had told her charge. Kyohei looked at Sei trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hello Sei."

The raven haired woman put her head down in shame blushing a little more.

"Amy you promised me that would only be between us."

"I knoow but I miss you Sei. A whole lot!!"

She gave the woman puppy eyes and she gave in and smiled regaining her poise and strong figure.

"I'll be home soon I promise. Now what happened Amy?"

"Oh yeahh!! Jo and Meg made up!!"

Sei stood a bit surprised.

"It's quite ummm true Sei."

The boy rubbed his eyes trying to get the image of those two girls on each other as they walked in.

"Hm? By Kyohei's expression I can guess something happened."

"It did! It did!! We came back from groceries shopping and wellll~"

Amy dragged on that last word making Sei interested in the topic a bit more.

"Well?"

The little girl smirked and the older boy looked around a bit worried that the gunslinger was going to show up at any time.

"We walked in on Meg and Jo."

Sei raised a brow.

"And?"

"Meg just happened to be in nothing but a towel and Jo was pretty darn red with her fingers touching her lips."

Sei blushed light pink.

"Amy you should be sharing such information. Besides, I'm pretty sure Meg told you not to tell anyone."

"But I wanted to tell you Sei. I love you!!"

The woman put her hand to her forehead hiding the blush.

After some time The gunslinger lost interest in the conversation that left Kyohei easily forgotten. The gunslinger sat leaning against the door of her room. About 10 minutes passed from the conversation with their charge.

She knew that getting upset at Meg wasn't the answer but she still felt very hurt that she was going to leave her again. For that boy too.

_'No matter what I love you Meg.'_

The gunslinger fell into half sleep but then soon woke up from the door slamming behind both the younger girl from her room and behind Kyohei from the front door. She grumbled and looked around and saw the living room empty. She walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. She sat down by the counter top remembering her first kiss with Meg. Her cheeks flushed lightly once again as she lifted her fingers to her lips.

_'If the towel hadn't fallen maybe..'_

The gunslinger looked away trying to shake away her heart racing thoughts about her beloved. As hard as she tried though, she couldn't push away her thoughts about the red head. She knew she was in love. That was the only reasonable explanation. She got up from where she was sitting and headed towards her room. She killed at least 30 minutes just sitting by the counter top drinking her water. She lifted her hand to the knob of the door and opened it slightly scanning the room only to find nothing but darkness. Even though it was deathly dark her crimson eyes quickly spotted her beloved red head.

The gunslinger walked in as quietly as she could. She shuffled her feet towards the bed, watching the red head sleep. It made her sleepy so she crawled into bed facing her. Her crimson red eyes focused on the moist pink lips before her. She lifted her two fingers and pressed them against her own. Her blood came rushing back to her head as if on cue. Her kiss with Meg came back to mind as well. The gunslinger slid one hand under the girl and she wrapped the other over the red head's waist. Her hands locked with each other behind the red head.

The gunslinger finally had her red head back and she wasn't ready to let go. Her hands were smooth but cold. They sent a shiver down the sleeping girls spine making her subconsciously reach for Jo. Her hands pulled the gunslinger closer by her neck. Jo was surprised at the warm hold the red head put her in. She looked at the sleeping girl who nuzzled herself closer to the gunslinger.

_'Meg is such a child. She clings on to me like I'm going to leave her. She smells nice. I think it's a new shampoo. Kinda smells like apples. It's smells very nice. I missed this smell. It's so intoxicating or maybe it's just Meg herself. I want to stay like this for a bit more. I don't understand why she clings onto me though. I don't mind the skin contact. It's Meg and I love her. If only that boy wasn't part of this equation. Sei is right though. I can't impose on Meg. What if she really does love him? Even though my heart aches for her, I want her to be happy. I understand the situation I'm in but for a little longer maybe it would be okay to hold her, to hold her like she was mine.'_

The gunslinger intertwined her fingers with her own putting the the red head in a tight lock. She took in more of the red head's aroma. The gunslinger lowered herself and dug herself in the crook of Meg's neck. She breathed out against her neck making the red head shudder. She arched her neck back complying to the gunslinger's warm breath. The gunslinger kissed her neck nervously and drifted to sleep simply whispering a "good night" to her sleeping red head.

–

_'it's really warm and it smells like gun powder. What is this? It smells kinda like Jo and it's warm like her too. Warm like when she carries me home. Warm like when she holds on to me. Warm like when she wraps her strong arms around me my waist. I don't think I've ever slept so good, and yet I can't get up. I feel like somethings on top of me, holding me down. It feels really warm. I'm afraid to wake up now. I don't want this feeling to go away, but I want to see if this really is a dream.'_

–

The red head groaned. She tried to move but couldn't. She felt pressure on her whole body and a warm grip on her chest. She flickered her eyes open only to see silver hair in her face. It was Jo. The gunslinger was sleeping on top of her body, groping her chest(firmly I might add). Her other hand clung onto her waist. The red head tried to process the awkward position in her head blushing.

_'Jo on me. Touching. Inappropriately...what the hell?!'_

Her blush deepened and she tried lifting herself up causing the gunslinger to groan in return and Meg stopped and looked at the silver haired girl shifting position.

"I'm sorry Jo. Did I wake you?"

She got, not a reply, but a snore instead. Meg sighed in relief while the gunslinger kept sleeping. The gunslinger moved a bit but kept her hands in the same place.

_'I wonder what time she came to bed.'_

Just then the gunslinger lifted herself up higher on the red head. She mewed softly and nuzzled her way in between the red head's chest. Meg gasped lightly looking at the gunslinger bury herself deeper into her chest. Her head was nestled in between them. Meg glared at blushing. She noticed that the gunslinger's lips lifted at the ends as she exhaled.

_'She looks so peaceful. It's been a long time since we've shared the same bed.'_

The blush faded away and the red head wrapped her arms around the sleeping girl. She whispered lightly over and over "I'm sorry" to Jo. Tears streamed down the sapphire eyes of Meg. She cried silently holding her tightly. A few minutes passed. The red head's tears stopped falling. The guilt was unbearable but she knew what she had to do to put an end to it.

_'Today I have to go with Todd. I wish I could stay with Jo but it wouldn't be fair to him. He keeps talking about going. Oh, how much I wish I could go with Jo instead. I remember when we would go out together. Even if we had to leave early, it didn't much matter as long as I was with her. What did I get myself into. Today has to be the last day for me and Todd. It's selfish but I want to be with Jo. I want to stop hurting her. I really want to make her happy._

_---_

The red head ran her fingers through the silver hair waiting for the gunslinger to wake up. About 30 minutes passed and only a couple shifted positions that caused the red head to muffle out a couple of moans. She closed her eyes but then she felt the weight of the gunslinger lift a bit. It was Jo stretching her back a bit. The grip she had on Meg tightened as she stretched out further.

–

_'Mmm. It's so warm and it smells really nice. I think I'll stay a little while longer. It's been forever since I've slept this good. Come to think of it, I slept in my bed yesterday...so did Meg..then that means..'_

–

The gunslinger opened her eyes and noticed that she was in between Meg's chest. Her eyes shifted to her left and she flexed her hand realizing that she was fondling Meg causing her to hitch her breath a bit. Blush spread lightly over the gunslinger's face.

"Good morning Jo. Did you sleep well?"

The silence was broken by Meg. Her eyes trailed from her chest to her waist where the gunslinger was holding her.

"From the looks of it I'm guessing you did."

She smiled at the gunslinger, blush clearly visible. Jo sat up immediately pulling her hands away.

"I-I I'm sorry Meg. I.."

Meg laughed a little seeing as to how the gunslinger was reacting.

_'Jo is just too cute. I can't believe she's losing her cool over this and on top of that, she's losing her cool in all her morning glory.'_

"It's fine Jo."

The red head smiled and the gunslinger looked away yawing and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"As long as you slept well."

She laughed a little more.

"and by the looks of it I'm guessing you did."

Jo flinched and mumbled under her breath.

"huh? What was that Jo?"

The red head put a finger to the gunslinger's chin facing her head towards her's.

"I said what about you? Did you sleep well? I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable with me on top of you."

There was a tint of worry in her voice and her eyes as well.

"Don't worry about it. I slept pretty great. This was probably the best sleep I've had in the longest."

"Really? Doesn't that kid keep you feeling great at night?"

"No I wouldn't let him. Besides I'm pretty sure he can't be as good as you are in my dreams."

Silence fell on both girls. Meg's face fell realizing what she had just said.

_'As good as me?'_

"I uhh I have to take a shower!!"

The red head pushed the gunslinger off and ran to the bathroom leaving the gunslinger upside down on the side of the bed. She smirked knowing what Meg had meant. She got up and sat on the bed waiting for her friend to return.

–

_'Oh god. I can't believe what I just told Jo. I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying when I said that. Okay I just have to get my mind off of it. Let's see. It's almost 11 so I'm guessing that Todd will be here around 12 and we'll go to the amusement park. Today will be the last day with him. To think that at this time Jo and I wouldn't even be talking. It didn't even take words for us to make up. I saw that look in her eyes. That same look she's given me every time she's saved me. She really does love me and I really do love her....I still can't believe what I told her!!'_

–

"Arghhh"

The gunslinger heard the long groan from inside and she ran in.

"Meg what's wrong?!"

She scanned the room and only saw the red head blushing. The red head glared at her covering her body.

"J-Jo."

The gunslinger took a step back blushing faintly.

"Ouut!!"

The red head threw a towel at her face making her fall back.

"You pervert!!"

Meg slamming the door leaving Jo on the floor with the towel over her face.

_'What did I do wrong?'_

She sighed and moved the towel away still laying there waiting for her Meg.

**And here's you're guys' chapter 3. ^^ See and this time no evil cliffhanger. This ones to those who hated me for my evil cliffhanger.**

**I'll start working on the next chapter soon. Reviews feed my brain so please don't let me starve.**


	4. Keeping Those Sparks Alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own it dammit ;_; so don't drag it on.**

**Ok so this is the last chapter. Currently I'm trying a KonoSetsu fanfic. They're so cuute ^^ well enough of that. I'll finish this up. Might be bit longer than the others but yeah.**

**Oh gotta thank a couple people just to wrap this up:**

**First, thanks senpai!! for typing it up I love you!!**

**and the reviewers ofcourse**

**Now on to the story!!**

After 20 minuets the red head finished showering she changed into some dressy clothes, it consisted of a light grey dress. Strapless with white cherry blossoms to the lower right hand side it was short. The top revealing much cleavage and the bottom revealing her pale thighs. She also put light gray faded chucks. She kept her black choker on and her hair down as always. The gunslinger couldn't help but stare. The red head applied a soft tone of pink lip-gloss. Her phone rang and she picked up. Two minuets passed and she hung up. The red head turned and saw that Jo was standing by the bed staring jaw dropped. The red head blushed scratching the back of her neck.

"D-do I look good Jo."

The silver haired girl walked over to her. Her eyes traveling up and down the gray dress. She lifted her steady hands put her first two fingers to her hip. Jo was drawn into Meg's beauty. Her hips swayed slowly in the dress. The fingers ran up the dress to the top were the opening was. They went from the left to the middle where her cleavage showed. Still going higher, her fingers brushes her neck. Her eyes watched her fingers movements. Her mouth slightly opened. She grabbed a look of Meg's flamed red hair. Jo eyed the pale neck before her and leaned in closer. Her breathing quickened and so did her heart when she smelled the sweet smell of Meg. It over came her senses and she soon found herself licking her pale neck. Meg groaned faintly trying to get the gunslingers attention. Meg lifted her hands placing them on Jo's waist. Jo pulled away wiping her bottom lip. She looked up at Meg then away to the right. Blush spread to her cheeks. Meg smiled, heart still racing from the gunslinger's moist tongue on her tender neck.

"You look amazing."

The gunslinger broke the silence by mumbling under her breath. Meg kissed her cheek and walked to their dresser.

"Thanks for the compliment, Jo."

She put on body spray while Jo stood there, hand to her cheek. Meg turned and sighed.

"Jo, I have to leave in a bit."

The gunslinger answered and the blush faded.

"I know. I hope you have fun."

Jo turned and took of her shirt. She reached for her usual black top and red chaps. She put on the top and reached for her chaps. Meg grabbed a hold of the chaps.

"Meg, what are you doing?"

"I'll help you put them on."

"But I can do it myself.."

"I know."

The red head set Jo on the bed and she kneeled in front of her. She put the left leg first then the right. Jo stood up to buckle it but Meg had once again beat her to it. Jo looked at meg confused wondering why she was putting her clothes on for her. Meg took a seat on the bed in front of the gunslinger tightening her belt.

"Thanks Meg."

The red head simply leaned her head on Jo's stomach. The heat from Megs cheeks made the gunslinger feel butterflies in her stomach.

"M-meg? What is it?"

"I'm sorry for everything."

She kissed her stomach.

"All I did was hurt you. I'm sorry."

The gunslinger eyes widened. Her friend; her love was apologizing, confessing to what she did. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Meg's tongue on her skin.

"M-meg!"

The gunslinger jumped back putting her hands on her stomach. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was thumping. Her face reddened and Meg's did as well.

"S-sorry, kind of got carried away."

Meg stood up and walked to Jo. The confused gunslinger took a step back blushing.

'_What's going on? Meg sure is strange_'

The red head put her hand on Jo's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll come back to you okay, Jo?"

The gunslinger wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed Meg. She pulled away right after from the girl..

"I'll be waiting for you, Meg."

Her voice was calm with a bit of happiness in her tone. Her face stayed blank but Meg could feel the smile from Jo. Meg touched her lips. It had been the first time Jo kissed her. It was always Meg that was affectionate. Her eyes teared up and she threw her arms around the gunslinger and focused on the crimson in front of her eyes. The gunslinger consoled her. After 20 minuets passed before the red head pulled away from the gunslinger's embrace. It was silent as they held each other. It didn't last to long though. They heard Amy outside calling out Todd, so it was time for Meg to go. The gunslinger let her go and the red head washed her face. Before she walked outside of their room, Jo followed her and kissed once more.

"Meg, I love you."

Meg hadn't left yet but she already missed her.

"I love you too Jo. I'm sorry."

Meg turned and walked outside. Jo was right behind her. They both saw at the door, the crimson haired boy. He wore black tight jeans. He had two studded belts in across around his pants, a white studded belt to the right, the black one to the right. He wore a sleeveless vest, black with a white hood. The bottom was tattered and underneath was a plain red T-shirt. He was wearing his hood and his hair was over his left eye resembling Jo's hair. He smiled nervously and Jo growled. Meg over heard her growl. She kicked back tapping her.

"Ow."

"Be nice."

Jo looked away and Meg walked over Todd.

"Let's go."

"S-sure."

'_Damn wimp.' _

Jo scoffed and sat on the couch.

"We'll be back later Amy, okay?"

"Sure sure."

Amy typed on her laptop not really caring. Meg turned to wave at the gunslinger, but the gunslinger was too angry to even look. Todd put his hand on her waist and pulled closer "C'mon it's kind of late."

The gunslinger saw from the corner of her eye that the kid was touching her. They walked out and she slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit."

Amy looked up scared.

"J-Jo? What are you doing here? I thought you left with Meg."

"She wanted to go with the boy."

"But I thought you guys made out. I mean made up."

Amy snickered beginning to type again. Jo blushed lightly glaring at the girl. She looked back at her first, and saw that most of the cuts were gone.

'_I told her I'd be okay.' _

The gunslinger smiled a bit and looked back up.

"Where's Kyohei? isn't he gonna come and cook?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

Amy looked up at Jo with an evil look in her eye.

"So you and Meg seem to have made up"

"Shuddup."

Jo stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The door flew open and Kyohei stumbled inside falling with many groceries.

"Kyohei!! You're late!"

Amy ran to him and jumped on his back. He groaned and Amy laughed sitting on his back. Jo smirked and walked back to their room with her TV.  
---

'_I wonder what Jo's doing? Hopefully Kyohei comes by to cook that way she won't have to leave to go buy some food. I wish I was with her. That way I wouldn't have to wonder how she's doing. She's Jo of course she's alright.'_

Meg smiled from atop of Roller Coaster looking down at the drop in front of her. She couldn't wait to get home to her smiling gunslinger. The roller coaster proceeded to drop causing everyone to scream. Meg and Todd got off both stumbling. He held onto her smiling.

"Where should we go next."

Meg happily shrugged him off and started walking.

"Anywhere is fine."

The day continued like that. Todd kept constantly trying to hold onto Meg but she kept pushing him away. At the end of the day Todd decided to ask her what was wrong. She simply told him that they needed to talk when they got home. The rest of the walk home was quiet. It got dark about an hour ago. The red head checked her phone. It read 9:32.

'_I hope Jo's awake.' _

The red head smiled upon seeing the trailer. The boy was right behind her. She walked inside looking for the gunslinger. It was empty. No Amy. No Kyohei. No Jo. She sighed and sat on the couch. Todd walked in closing the door behind him. He sat next to her and the girl turned facing him.

"Todd I. I want to break up"

The boy's jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry but I just cant anymore."

"Why?"

His eyes teared up a bit.

"I cant be with someone when I love someone else."

He blinked even more confused.

"What do you mean? Who is it?"

The girl stayed silent but looked up confidently.

"Someone I've loved for a long time."

She paused and smiled.

"Jo."

He stood up clenching his fist.

"What? You choose that thing over me? She never even loved you. You said all she cares about is fighting!"

"I was wrong she always loved me. She fought for me!"

"So I did too! I always loved you!"

"I'm sorry Todd but I just can't be with you."

The boy walked towards the red head.

"Please leave."

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?"

He pushed her down to the floor.

"Why?!"

"Todd get off!"

The red head tried getting back up but he straddled himself onto of her.

"No I wont."

His silver eyes were full of malice.

"I waited long enough and I'm tired. I love you but no you don't loved that freak. That monster."

Meg slapped him shutting him up.

"She's not a monster!"

The boy grabbed her hands and held them down.

"You little bitch! Fine! You want to belong to that monster. let's see if she'll want you after I'm done with you."

An evil smirk spread across his face held her hands with one hand and ripped off a piece of shirt. He tied her hands up.

"Jo!!"

Meg screamed for her gunslinger hoping she'd hear her, but the boy shut her up by forcefully kissing her. He ripped off another piece of shirt and wrapped it around her mouth..

"She can have you after I'm done."

Meg's eyes were full of tears. She hated the feeling of his hands on her. He took off her dress then fondled her chest. She hated the feeling of his hands rubbing skin touching her body. She felt filthy. His dirty hands running through her body. Her tears didn't stop. She struggled but he held on tightly. He perked her legs looking up and down her body with that same evil look. Her underwear was all she had left on. She tightened her legs trying to stop him but he was too strong. He managed to get them off leaving her completely naked. There was nothing left to stop him.

'_Help me Jo! Please.' _

She heard the pants drop to the floor. The red head wondered why no one was home. Why wasn't anyone there to save her. Where was her gunslinger, Jo? The red head cried even more when she felt the boy part her legs. She heard him laugh leaning closer. The red head managed to spit out the cloth and she screamed louder than before.

"Jo!!"

The boy gripped her hips.

"Shut up you little bitch!"

Meg knew it was hopeless she knew what was coming next. Jo wouldn't want someone so filthy. So dirty. She didn't want this she wanted to be pure innocent for Jo but she couldn't save herself it was too late. The red head tightened her whole body waiting for the impact. She opened her eyes and saw the gunslinger behind the boy holding his neck. Her eyes lost all emotion only anger.

"Jo!"

Meg cried looking up at her. The gunslinger lifted the boy by the neck and slammed him against the steel wall. He lied flat on the floor groaning.

"Y-you tried to hurt M-meg…"

The gunslingers eyes had no emotion. Meg struggled from the bind she was in.

"Jo"

She kept crying relieved that her hero came in the nick of time. The gunslinger walked towards the injured teen. Todd rubbed his head and looked in fear of the gunslinger.

"I-I c-can explain!"

"No. no you can't."

The gunslinger grabbed what was left of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Jo don't be too harsh."

Jo scoffed and looked back at Meg.

"No."

She turned back around to the half naked boy. He trembled looking at the gunslinger before he knew it he was punched in the face. Meg flinched and closed her eyes. The gunslinger punched him over and over and threw him back down. She opened the door and kicked the boy off.

"If I ever see your face again I'll kill you. You tried to hurt my Meg. That's unforgivable. I'll kill you the next time we meet. I swear."

The boy was bleeding, bruised, and hurt. The gunslinger kicked him out the door and he landed with a loud thud!

"Get out! Now!"

The boy stood up and ran away. The gunslinger closed the door and turned to Meg.

"Meg are you okay?"

She knelled down and untied Meg.

"J-jo.."

The red head threw her arms around her neck.

"Jo!"

She began to cry again holding on tighter. The gunslinger held on clumsily to the naked girl in front of her.

"I'm here Meg. I'll always protect you. I Love you."

She picked her up and took her to their room. Jo laid her down on the bed and turned to the bathroom. She started walking but was stopped by Meg.

"Don't leave me Jo."

"I'm not going to, I'm just going to get you a towel."

The red head got up and clung onto the gunslinger's arm. After getting the towel Meg wrapped it around her and held onto Jo.

"Thank you, Jo."

"No problem."

" I mean for everything. Thank you for showing up when I needed the most. I love you too, Jo."

That night seemed to last forever. Soon as they got into bed the gunslinger went back to consuling the crying girl before her. What started as an innocent kiss soon turned into a hot passionate full blown make out session. Their feelings overlapped one another as their tongues did the same. That night wasn't so cold anymore. So much heat from the contact of each other's bodies soon filled the room. The smell and heat of sex was in the air only making things a bit more exciting.

On the other end of the door though was a very embaressed Sei and a curious Amy.

"Sei! Sei!"

The younger girl pulled on her sleeve pointing at the door.

"What's going on in there Sei? They're awfully quiet all I can here is a bunch of stuff moving around."

"Umm. They're getting ready to sleep. Yeah sleep. We should sleep too. We just got back anyway."

_'No wonder Jo left early.'_

"Jo must've come back before us to be with Meg."

"Yeah so let's go sleep okay?"

The older woman ushered the girl away from their door but just as they got away they both heard the loudest moan they've ever heard in their lives.

"Sei!! Sei!! I think they're in trouble we should-"

"They're sleeping!!"

She picked up the girl and took her to her room blushing a little.

_'I think that was Meg.'_

**And there you have it folks the ending this story. I just wanna say onething:**

_Love is like fireworks. The sparks eventually die out. Even so, that shouldn't stop you,_

_or anyone for that fact. All sparks do die. And of course there are many many more fireworks out there_

_the thing you have to keep in mind though is the spark that shone the most to you._

_That way in your heart that spark can live on forever._

_Igniting new sparks to help the flame grow_

_3_

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. Now I'm off to buy some soda because I'm thirsty and I think I totally deserve one.**

**Review pls? Maybe I'll make a '_steamier'_ epiloge. But for now i'll put completed. Pm me if u guys want more. I'm now time to upload this. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**I'll be back with some more JoxMeg and KonoSetsu ^^**

**Later!! :)**


End file.
